violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kid Temper Tantrum at Unico Shrine
Dad: So we are at Macon, Georgia to see the Unico shrine. Leland: And we decided to take Trippie Redd with us. Trippie Redd: It's gonna be aesthetic! Yeagar: Well behave! And let's go! At the shrine... Leland: So we're at this grassy hill. Dad: Now we gotta wait for them to come. Leland: Who? Trippie Redd: Unico and West Wind should fly here. Leland: Are you sure? Yeagar: People say it's true! Here's a picture of it. Leland: Oh my god! That's so cute! Dad: Well, you see, they weren't always happy and cute. Legend says that the gods were jealous that Unico can bring happiness to everyone. So they told the West Wind to ditch Unico. However, she felt bad for him. So she decided to let him roam free in this exact place and wished him good luck. The gods will fire her and try to search for Unico, but Unico would team up with a bunch of people and kill the gods. After, he and West Wind would reunite and hang out in this area. Leland: How sad... Trippie Redd: LOOK!!! THEY'RE HERE!!! In the sky, West Wind is flying above the clear blue sky. In her hands is Unico Dad: No way, they do exist! Leland: That is cool! Trippie Redd plays Wish on his phone, and the scene becomes aesthetic Dad: Oh my god! They're landing! Leland: Let's go meet them! Yeagar: Leland wait! Leland rushes to them Unico: AH!!! WHO ARE YOU?!?! Leland: I'm Leland. A.k.a., Kid Temper Tantrum. Unico: Where did you come from? Dad: We came from Utah, and Trippie Redd came from Ohio. You 2 are so amazing! Unico: They love us mom! Leland: What do you mean mom? West Wind: Well, because I loved Unico so much, and I wanted him to be more than a pet, I decided to adopt Unico as my child. Unico: And she loves me, and we love the people that come to this special shrine! Leland: WHAT?!?! THIS RUINS THE AESTHETIC!!! Trippie Redd: Well I think it's cute! West Wind: Well you should see us at night! Yeagar: At night? Unico: Well, me and mom sometimes, do lewd things... Dad: LEWD?!?! West Wind: He may be scared sometimes, but he loves to show his affection to me! Leland: You mean... YOU GUYS F***ED?!?! Dad: Leland! She may be joking! Unico: It's true! Look at this! Unico shows a VHS tape titled "Unico and West Wind: Special Moments in Bed" West Wind: We're giving this VHS tape to you. Trippie Redd: For me? Thanks! Leland: WHAT?!?! I WANT THAT TAPE!!! Trippie Redd: No! It's for me! She gave it to me! Leland: Why? Unico: Because you make great music! West Wind: And we know you love the Unico series, so we gave you this for your collection! Leland: NO!!! IT IS MINE!!! (takes VHS tape) Dad: LELAND NO!!! Leland: BYE B****ES!!! (Leland gets in the car and turns it on) Yeagar: LELAND DON'T!!! Trippie Redd: I want my tape! Dad: LELAND WHAT THE HELL, YOUR GONNA ABANDON US ON THE SHRINE?!?! Leland: Yep! See you later! (drives off) Dad: OH MY GOSH!!! Unico: Stop him mom! West Wind: Just let him go. Otherwise, he might say "you know what". Dad: I'm calling 911, cause I can't even do anything nice without him ruining it! Trippie Redd: Actually, we need to chase him down! Dad: How? West Wind: I spawned a car for you. Drive there, and me and Unico will fly. Yeagar: Sounds like a deal! See Part 2 here Category:Fanfic Category:Kid Temper Tantrum Category:Trip Disasters